User blog:Timefreezer4/Season 3 Review
Hey guys. I got bored, so I'm writing my thoughts and opinions on Season 3 so far, episode by episode. Others have done this, but I have unpopular opinions, so yeah. Let's jump right into this! Dante VS Mayonetta Pros *Wonderful animation *Great analyses *MONKEY WITCH! *Fun, unexpected visits from Jeanne and Trish *The dialogue exchanges *That animation, man! *Fight felt complete, like all gear was considered and used *Raindrops was honestly an interesting tidbit and solid reasoning as to why Dante's faster *"Don't fuck with a witch" *Witch Time VS Quicksilver was just so much fun to watch *Just, the animation Cons *Fight was probably wrong *Deadpool-healing Dante *Bayonetta's tassel-things and Jeanne's hair moved weirdly in the animation for me *Seriously, those tassels bug me *Weaker, yet Dante blocked a full-on punch from Madama Butterfly Overall Thoughts Alright, I fucking love this fight. At a solid 22 minutes, this is the longest and 3rd best episode of the season. The animation was beautiful, the analyses were on point and funny, and we even got a foursome with Jeanne and Trish! Even if it had some problems with Dante's level of power, particularly in his healing, the raindrops reasoning provided to me what felt like a reasonably faster Dante and the animation was way too good for me to care. I had a lot of fun with this episode, and it's one of my favorites to date. SHOWTIME! VS Ganon the Manon Pros *Bowser got in a DB finally *Ganon got in a DB, which is cool *That tennis match, man *Animation was honestly decent *Ganon first entering the fight was kind of badass *The analyses were fun *Physically speaking, both felt accurate *Bowser's transformation into Giant was also badass *Bowser's stupidity was funny *Thumbnail is sexy as fuck *Fight was slow, which fit both characters *Turtle penis joke was great *Music for the animation was good in general Cons *Fight was wronger than wrong *Holy weapons *Limitless magic *Dark trident pierced Bowser's eye, which shouldn't happen *Both lacked huge parts of their arsenals *Bowser didn't fight Triple D *Ganon didn't fight Dracula *One of my favorite characters was robbed of a victory that should've been his *One of my favorite characters, also one of the most iconic battles to ever be on the show, somehow got filler treatment *Animation could have been so much more, easily breaking 6 minutes *No "SHOWTIME!" *Ganon blocked a hit from Giant Bowser and then stabbed his eye out, which urked me. Overall Thoughts Unlike most people, I not only like this fight, but I really like it. A lot. Though the animation was super disappointing and the episode got unjust treatment as filler, the animation wasn't terrible and it had many enjoyable moments. The tennis match was fun, Bowser's moments of "oh shit" were funny, and seeing Bowser turn giant was honestly a badass moment for me. Even if Bowser, one of the 3 characters that ties for my all time favorite in fiction, got a fight that was both filler and had him wrongly killed, it was still cool to see him in at all. Sure, it's still my second least favorite 2D fight of the season, but I still really enjoyed this episode and have even rewatched it from time to time. Hell, I even prefer it over some 3D fights coming up. Rat-Shit and Clonk VS Jak-Shit and Dexter Pros *It was cool to learn more about these characters *Jak looks like a Legendary Super Saiyan Elf, which I enjoy way more than I should *Dark Jak was cool to see *"Um, mercy?" "Um, no" *I'm a sucker for time manipulation Cons *Fight was nothing special *I don't care at all for either duo *No Groovitron *I don't like the Overture theme *Ending was lame Overall Thoughts Alright, I may be in the unpopular here, but I don't care about this fight. Hell, I almost forgot to put it on here just because of how forgettable the fight is. Simply put, I have no interest in either Ratchet or Jak, which made it impossible for me to get invested in this battle at all. It was nothing bad, not at all, but for me it is the 2nd worst 3D fight, even worse than the infamous Bowser VS Ganon. It was decent overall, with decent animation and decent analysis, but I just don't really care. The meh-est fight of the series for me. FLASH, AHHHHHH! VS Quicksilver Pros *Marvel VS DC fight *Flash Gordon reference was too beautiful *I love the premise for the fight, being a race that takes place within a nanosecond *Both characters felt accurately portrayed *We finally got Flash VS Quicksilver *Barry was used instead of Wally to make it much less stompy *Accidental death was fun and felt in character for Flash *"Fastest? Bullshit, that's me! Let's race to Japan!" *The ending pun was so lame it was beautiful *Quicksilver's maximum capabilities were accurately portrayed *Made a stomp fight realistically look not stompy *"The winner is the Flash" *Running on clouds Cons *For a speedster fight, it was surprisingly slow paced *Flash's changing eye color urks me to no end *Flash's sprite in general looked ugly to me *No Infinite Mass Punch kill (even though Barry's technically never used it in the comics) *10x light speed urks me to no end *What advantages that bringing people into the Speed Force offered Flash were never well explained *Quicksilver got more hits in than he reasonably should *No matter how you slice it, still really stompy and obvious Overall Thoughts This right here is my 2nd favorite 2D fight of the entire season. With a cool premise, long animation, accurate dialogue, and a gorgeous Flash Gordon reference, this is a fight I enjoy rewatching to this day. Most of my "cons" for it are honestly nitpicks to an otherwise solid episode. Flash may have been ugly in general, especially those eyes, and the animation may have been a bit slower paced than I would have liked, but I enjoyed the plot of the animation and character portrayal more than any of the nitpicks bugged me. All in all, I like this episode a lot. More than most people do, and it's about middle-of-the-road in the grand scheme of my favorites for this season. Joker VS Sweaty Teeth Pros *Joker was perfectly portrayed *Both voices were amazing and completely on point *Sweet Tooth felt pretty well done too *Ending was hauntingly creepy *Transformers, Sweet Bots in disguise *We finally got Joker VS Sweet Tooth as a DB *"Eenie meenie minie, all of them!" *The Batmobile lost a wheel, and the Joker got away *"That was fun. Who's for Chinese?" *"Ok, that's funny" *I love that there's a justified reason for Needles to survive Joker's joy buzzer *Both analyses were on point and accurate *Set up for the fight was great *That thumbnail gives me happy pants feelings Cons *Joker shouldn't realistically survive a battle with a mech *Not enough goofy Joker gadgets in the fight *Sweet Tooth didn't get all of its weapons *Needles didn't get all of his cars *Boomstick's ending puns were too lame to be funny *Joker's manipulation tactics were iffy in the context of the fight *The booster button wasn't there until Joker pressed it, which urks me *Not enough Sweet Bot *Needles' fire physics sometimes looked weird (particularly at the end) *No hand-to-hand combat Overall Thoughts When push comes to shove, I fucking love this fight! The animation was amazing as always, with special props to the voice actors for their amazing jobs! Both characters felt realistic in dialogue and behavior (with the possible exception of the end) while they fought for a hilarious yet realistic reason that all led to a climactic and creepy ending that is one of Death Battle's best to date. Though both fighters ultimately didn't use as many weapons as they should have (seriously, seeing Joker use gadgets to lure Sweet Tooth into traps while the truck fends off attacks from many angles would be amazing) and the ending is arguable in results, the fight still shines in execution and quotes. And best of all, that thumbnail is perfection from the heavens. Seriously, I sometimes spend a dozen minutes just appreciating how sexy that thumbnail really is, even more so than Bowser VS Ganon. Mootooth VS Edgehog Pros *"WHY AM I GLOWING?" *Analyses were perfect in accuracy and powers *Analyses were also fairly funny *Fluid animation *We didn't get Mewtwo VS Silver *The extra knowledge on Shadow was honestly really interesting to me *Spoon *Results were spot on *Gave us an idea that originally looked terrible, but was really a fair, kickass fight with good connections Cons *Both voice actors sucked total ass *Fight was way too short *Mewtwo was bigger as Mega Y than base, which urks me to no end *Nothing interesting happened in the fight *Mewtwo winning via mind wipe is pretty lame *Not enough spoon *No Psystrike *No Chaos Blast *No Disable *No cool Mewtwo strategies *Brought back Shadow just for another disservice to his character *We didn't get Mewtwo VS Blackwargreymon *The twitter thumbnail wasn't used Overall Thoughts Despite what the Pros/Cons may suggest, I enjoyed this fight somewhat. The analyses were completely accurate for both characters, and I honestly had a lot of fun watching and learning about both of them. Now many people enjoyed Kirbopher as Mewtwo, but I just don't see it. I found both voices pretty underwhelming, on top of the short, poorly choreographed, boring mess that is the fight animation. Though it is really fluid, nothing happened in the fight and that really drags this down for me. Overall, this is a rare occurance where I'd rewatch the character analyses but not the fight itself. While I don't hate the episode, it is still a disappointment and my 2nd least favorite episode of the season. Metal VS Carrot Liner Pros *Death Battle and Red vs. Blue crossover *Sarge and Boomstick post-credits scene *Holy balls the animation! *Meta is a badass in the fight *Meta's goofy yet charming walk *The music in the fight was fucking amazing *Analyses were hilarious *Boomstick making pot shots at Grif was hilarious *Carolina's combined enhancement dash VS Meta's temporal distortion, combined with the music, was a gorgeous scene that gave me happy pants feelings *"Jizz and Broomstick" *Carolina rapid-punching Meta's chest and it doing nothing was way more hilarious than it should've been *Likely the 2nd closest Death Battle to date (behind Green Arrow VS Hawkeye) *Meta's Predator noises are the best *Did the impossible and made a same series fight awesome *Grif and Simmons banter is always a treat *Dialogue between Carolina and Church was pretty great *"Guys, I'm an asshole" Cons *Ending was kind of lame *I somewhat think Meta should've won *Meta didn't tank enough *Fight was just a teensy weensy little too short *Thumbnail was kind of ugly Overall Thoughts Holy fucking balls was this fight awesome. It's rare for me to have 2 characters I'm genuinely invested in face off in a match that's so close that I hang onto the edge of my seat, and it's even rarer that their fight also just so happens to be a badass crossover. All of my complaints about this fight are minor nitpicks at worst, and the fight's so close that it's impossible for me to really even take away points for Carolina winning. The animation was beautiful, surpassing even Dante VS Bayonetta in quality. With the music, animation, dialogue, voice acting, and choreography all coming together to form a wonderful feeling for the fight, this is a battle that I can genuinely lose myself in and just enjoy 2 characters I know and love beating the shit out of each other. Because of this, Meta VS Carolina is my 2nd favorite fight of the season and easily one of my favorite episodes to date, possibly breaking the Top 5. Cammera VS Sonya Pros *Mortal Kombat VS Street Fighter fight *We finally got a "FINISH HER!" in Death Battle *Animation was pretty fluid *It was cool to learn more about Cammy *Despite being excerpts, the dialogue felt natural and realistic *Sonya throwing headless Kano at Cammy was hilarious for some reason *I personally feel like the results are pretty accurate and reasonable *Finishing the fight with a fatality was excellent *The betting on Boomstick making pervy jokes was clever and really funny *The thumbnail looked pretty good Cons *Low quality sprites *Anvil feat is made of bullshit *The scene where Cammy blocks Sonya's strike and starts using Psycho Power looked really weird and out of place *Fight was way too short *Sonya didn't kiss Cammy (you know you wanted it too) *Again, the sprites were total shit Overall Thoughts Though the fight was disappointingly short and low quality, the episode as a whole was pretty solid. Even if it looked like a 180p animation, the fight was still pretty fluid and natural, with the dialogue between the 2 feeling really solid and realistic to the characters and their situations. The analyses themselves didn't particularly stand out to me, but it did give us the bet joke between Boomstick and Wiz, which is a highlight of the season so far. While most people bitch about the results, I personally agree with it. Sure, Cammy's faster, more destructive, and should be stronger, but Sonya has an experience, versatility, skill, and tactical advantage on Cammy that I feel gives her the edge in the fight. Though it was nothing amazingly spectacular, the episode as a whole was really interesting to me and I learned a lot about Cammy from it, so I'd say it's one of the better 2D fights in the season. Racist VS Scooter Pros *Tracer's ass when Scout sees it for the first time *11 lbs of sugar was a really interesting fun fact *Waiting for this fight got me interested in Overwatch (mostly because it made me want to see Grodd VS Winston) Cons *Both voices were off *Scout was really out of character in choreography *Both were really out of character in dialogue *Scout should've won easily *Scout's best durability feat was negated by game mechanics *Neither analysis was really that good *Most disappointing Death Battle to date *Tracer shouldn't survive being hit by Scout's bat *Scout didn't use his balls *Fight was short Overall Thoughts In all honesty, I fucking hate this fight. Aside from the little scene of hearts when Scout sees Tracer's ass, this episode is nothing but crap. I was expecting great banter between the 2 the entire fight, with both zipping around the battlefield with Scout and Tracer smack talking each other with their lovely accents. All I wanted was to see the characters accurately portrayed, and instead I got a boring fight where both the dialogue and the characters' voices were underwhelming with inaccurate choreography throughout the battle. This fight was so bad it's literally the only episode to date I have not seen twice, and it's the only one I don't plan on seeing again. Overall, this is my 2nd least favorite Death Battle of all time (just behind Godzilla VS Gamera), because it offered me nothing enjoyable to make up for my disappointment I felt at my hopes not even being slightly reached. SHORYU-KEN! VS Terry Booger Pros *By far the smoothest 2D fight of the season *Genuine trade of blows instead of plot *It was cool to learn more about Ken and Terry *Dan dying is always fun *Geese joke and Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom reference were on point *Captain Planet reference was amazing *Hadoken VS Power Geyser clash was epic *The brief change to 3D models for the Hadoken VS Power Geyser was really, really fluid *Fast paced animation was a good breath of fresh air *Shockwaves nearly breaking the building was awesome *We finally got Ken VS Terry Cons *Fight was short *No Power of Nothingness *Ken's research felt off to me *Ken's panting sprite was a tiny bit ugly *Eliza joke was a little cringe worthy *Terry's picture in the thumbnail was poorly chosen *Slightly iffy on Terry's win Overall Thoughts With some of the cleanest and fastest animation the show's ever experienced and some solid but not exceptional analyses, this is my 4th favorite 2D fight of the season. Though I was bummed out that Ken didn't get Power of Nothingness and felt he was physically underdone, Terry's analysis had 2 jokes that really got me laughing and the animation was too solid to dislike the episode. The animation im particular stood out to me, because it's been an extremely long time since we've gotten a fight that was just straight up fisticuffs and looked like actual fighting rather than plot. Overall, my complaints about the fight are pretty marginal, and the animation is by far the sexiest in a long time. Though it may not surpass Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie due to its fantastic comedy and perfect ending, Flash VS Quicksilver due to its amazing setup and plot, or Zoro VS Erza due to its superior analyses and almost as clean animation, it is definitely a close 4th in 2D fights. Army Hoes VS Ramen Flowers Pros *Analyses were perfectly accurate *Best explanation for victory in a long time *Smooth animation *"What is with you today?" throwback to Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher *BADASS music for fight *Really cool to learn about both characters *RPG-style coins and ghost for Ramona was awesome *Fight was over 3 minutes long *Got me to finally research and watch Scott Pilgrim *Scott's face at Ramona's death made me happier than I should've been *HULK VS MOTHER FUCKING DOOMSDAY HYPE! Cons *Lack of voice clips urked me *Death was too clean. More blood, please! *Fight gets less cool every time I watch it *Thumbnail was ugly *Though 3 minutes long, fight was a tad bit underwhelming and short *Amy destroying the bag was confusing at first *No Power of Love *Never really explained the Glow that well *No Todd Ingram reference anywhere Overall Thoughts Overall, this was a good ass episode. With solid, accurate analysis, clean animation, and the really correct verdict, this is a win in my book. Though the Power of Love was left out and the lack of voices altogether made the animation less enjoyable, I still enjoyed the fight for what it was, and it really shows a comeback from the recent decline in animation quality ever since One Minute Melee left Screwattack. However, I still do find the fight a little less enjoyable every time I rewatch it, and ultimately less happened in it than I may have liked. However, when push comes to shove, it cleanly falls just behind Ken VS Terry as my 5th favorite 2D fight. Hogan VS Baby Goomsday Pros *Marvel VS DC fight *We FINALLY got Hulk VS Doomsday *Animation was wonderful *Music for the fight fit really, really well *"Not a dick" *"Not a bomb" *Doomsday throwing the tour bus with Hulk catching it, only to have DD dropkick through it *Baby Cannon *Hugability level: cactus *Fantastic verdict *Lengthy and on point analyses *WE FINALLY GOT HULK VS FUCKING DOOMSDAY! *Hulk using the police car as boxing gloves *"STUPID GRAY MAN, CARS CAN'T HURT HULK!" *Fantastic analysis of powers *Worldbreaker Hulk is always a treat *The destruction caused was very nice *"UGLY FAKE HULK!" *Boomstick's crack at the Youtube comments *Doomsday's ponytail physics were hilariously bad *Sanic cameo in animation Cons *Hulk's model didn't fit at all *Hulk's voice could've been better *The lazily colored people urked me a little *Doomsday isn't immune to what killed him, just resistant *Thumbnail could've been better *DD's spikes shooting out looked weird, especially when Hulk was covered in them *Death was underwhelming, given what both can do *Worldbreaker could've been modeled a bit better *Doesn't look like a fight that had extended time Overall Thoughts Oh my god was this fight awesome. Though the animation was only 4 minutes long, it didn't need to be longer when the music, choreography, and feel made up for it. Besides, these 2 do very little besides punch the shit out of stuff, so how would you make it longer anyways? The little side jokes in the analyses and even the ad were great little treats, and there were so many cool moments in the animation. Hulk's model may have looked weird, especially when he was cabob-ed by Doomsday spikes, but it was hard to notice when there was so much awesomeness going on. It really felt like 2 unstoppable forces of nature colliding, and it was fulfilling. But perhaps best of all, the explanation was excellent. It really taught me new perspectives on both's powers that I had never thought of before, perfectly justified Doomsday's win, and even used evidence to support their claims. Though the being truly immune to what has killed him urked me, it's not a fallacy that had a large enough role in the fight to matter. In the end, it was well worth the delay and has cemented itself as the best episode in the season, surpassing Meta VS Carolina in raw feel and investment, and has even become my 2nd favorite episode to date, barely being surpassed by Iron Man VS Lex Luthor. ORAORA Zoroark VS Strawberry Shortcake Pros *We finally got a Fairy Tail character in DB *We finally got an anime VS anime fight *Solid, clean animation *Beautiful exchange of swordplay half way through the fight *Final cut was perfect *Slap Chop *Boomstick's premonition *Neopolitan haki *Analyses were unexpectedly long, which is nice *Solid results *Finally know how fast the eye can see *Armadura VS 1080 Pound Cannon was nice *Sprites looked really nice for the most part *Kantoryu sprite turned out really well *"You're not the only one who fights for their friends!" Cons *Fight was too short *Adamantine sprite looked a bit blocky *Some sword angles made the sprites look wonky in shape *Voices are a tad bit off, which slightly bugged me *No Wingblade Armor *No 1 or 2 Sword Styles *No Nokagami Armor *Closeup of Zoro's bloody face was awkwardly transitioned *Backstories felt too lightly touched on Overall Thoughts This was a great episode! Though this fight had no reason to be as short as it was, a lot of each characters' abilities got properly showcased in a clean animation with a few especially awesome moments and a wonderful killing blow. The analyses may have felt incomplete on both parts, but they were lengthy and included enough to accurately portray the fight. Both analyses had a funny line or 2, and the result felt very accurate and well researched. Not to mention it is really cool to finally know how fast the eye can actually see. Not enough to top Flash VS Quicksilver or Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, but it's good enough to be the 3rd best 2D episode of the season. Wolverine-Deathstroke Rip Off VS Pink Pony Porn Pros *Pinkie Pie's analysis was hilarious *Ending was perfect *Somehow made Deadpool VS Fucking Pinkie Pie feel finale worthy *Joke episodes are nice *Pinkie's voice was so good I had a hard time telling it from the original *"It's wonderful!" *Like-saber *Throwback to other Death Battles *"The idiot with the stupid face, the idiot with the stupid hair, and the idiot who writes jokes because he thinks he's funnier than me!" *Pinkie's powers are gloriously ridiculous *A nice dose of Deadpool is always welcome *Deadpool being erased from existence *Seriously, like-saber is amazing *Deadpool poofing into Equistria is amazing *4th-wall break cohosting is wonderful *Thumbnail is really creative and amazing *"Hi Rainbow Dash!" *Fighting in front of the little scene "slashes" *Blocking the like-saber with a Youtube ad *Deadpool and Pinkie Pie becoming best friends *"Boomstick..... I think the loser is us." *"Ryan Renolds Senpai" *"No! None of that! Shame on you!" *Deadpool explaining his Death love triangle *"All that good Naruto stuff" Cons *Not a lot of fighting actually happened, which was disappointing *Deadpool's analysis wasn't as funny as I expected *Hulk VS Doomsday should've been the finale *Pinkie's mouth animation in the fight were awkward *Not many of their crazy weapons were properly shown *Deadpool didn't really need to return *Kind of disappointed no real winner was chosen Overall Thoughts This was by far the funniest fight of the season, and one of the entire show. Both analyses were funny, and the fight ended really, really well. Though Deadpool's voice was only ok this time around and his analysis wasn't quite as funny as I wished, it was still really funny. The animation was solid and had a lot of funny moments in it, with some creative attacks and even some references to other Death Battles. It's by no means perfect, but the jokes were hilarious enough to take an idea as crazy as Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie and make it work very well as one of the best episodes of the season, and it even trumps Flash VS Quicksilver as my favorite 2D fight this year. It may not be the best fight for the finale of a season, but it works as a joke episode and the ending even made it feel like a good way to send off the season. It took me a good 2 hours to process, but I had a lot of fun with this fight and it's a great episode. Favorite Fights So Far, Best to Worst *Hulk VS Doomsday *Meta VS Carolina *Dante VS Bayonetta *Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie *Joker VS Sweet Tooth *Flash VS Quicksilver *Zoro VS Erza *Ken VS Terry *Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers *Cammy VS Sonya *Bowser VS Ganon *Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter *Mewtwo VS Shadow *Tracer VS Scout Category:Blog posts